S-Class Family
by Kudo Shiho - The Inspirer
Summary: Saitama and Tatsumaki are married way before the canon starts. Not good with summaries. Warnings: Major Canon Changes, OOC, Age Alterations for Saitama, Tatsumaki and Fubuki, ect.


**S-Class Family **

**Chapter 1: The Average Titan Of A Child **

**City-A….. **

It was another normal and boring day in the lives of the civilians of City-A, people were going about their businesses as they usually do. However, a massive explosion next to the city distrusted the peace, shocking the unsuspecting populace. The Shockwave from the explosion was powerful enough to destroy nearby buildings, bridges and throw trains out of their rails. A large crater appeared next to the city.

A strange purple colored being stood in the middle of the crater. He was a large, purple hairless humanoid with two rounded antennae on his head. He has a bare muscular body. The people in the area around the crater ran away whilst screaming in fright from the mysterious being.

**A Few Minutes Before The Explosion…. **

In another faraway part of the city, three kids of ten years of age were walking back to their homes after a their day in cram school, oblivious of the appearance of the mysterious being. They were a boy and two girls.

"You were great today at the piano recital, Zenko-chan. You truly do have talent. " The lone boy said with a smile while licking a pink lollipop. He's a young petite boy with short mahogany brown hair and large amber eyes. He wears a light blue buttoned-up collared shirt with dark blue shorts. He wears orange sneakers along with a black school bag on his back.

"Daichi-kun is right, Zenko-chan! You were amazing! The entire hall exploded into cheers! " One of the girls added, offering a thumbs up and a grin to her girl friend. She had black eyes and brown hair. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt, and a white skirt, along with white shoes.

"Thanks Miko-chan, Daichi-kun. I trained really hard, so I'm just glad that it bore fruits. " Zenko replied humbly, a serene yet bashful smile on her face. Zenko has shiny black hair in a Showa era hair style which she keeps around chin-length and clips aside with a floral clip.

"Although, I hoped Baddo Onii-chan will come. " She whispered under her breath as her mood turned a little gloomy. The other two were able to hear her hushed words, though.

"He's probably on a super important assignment, Zenko-chan. Your brother is an S-class rank 15 hero after all, he didn't mean to miss it. " Miko tried to console her friend and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I know, Miko-chan. I'm not sad or angry at him, I understand. I guess I'm just a little disappointed is all. " Zenko smiled a small smile.

"Man, I really want to be a hero, too. But, mom is very adamant about waiting for dad to come back before she lets me take the registry exam. " Daichi said with a sigh.

"You're still going on about this hero business? You're just a kid, Daichi-kun, I mean no offense, but I don't think they'll even take you seriously. " Miko replied doubtfully. Daichi simply shrugged and continued to lick his lollipop.

"I'm not entirely hopeless, Miko-chan. Actually, you'll be surprised. " He retorted vaguely.

"Daichi-kun can do it, don't sell him short, Miko-chan. He's a genius, you know. " Zenko said in support of the boy, wearing a gentle smile. Daichi returned her smile with one of his own, nodding in gratitude for her trust in him.

"If I did become a hero, what do you think is a good hero name for me?" He asked curiously.

"Hmmm… ummm… let me think this through. " Miko replied, putting her finger on her chin and closing her eyes in thought.

"I bet something like Child King or Child Emperor is something you would like, considering that over-sized ego of yours." Zenko teased, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Actually, that sounds like a pretty cool name. Child Emperor, I like it." Daichi grinned broadly, not all bothered by her elbow, it's like he wasn't even feeling it.

"Thought so. " Zenko sighed at his apparent arrogance, even though she smiled at him.

"Now that I think about it, you never actually told us where you live. When is your dad coming back, Daichi-kun? " Miko inquired, even Zenko was also curious.

"Well, I live in Z-city, I just take the train back home. Dad has been away for two years now on a business trip, I don't know when he will come back, but I hope it will be soon, mom misses him so much. " He replied, whispering the last part. His friends knew that he, too, was missing his father greatly, just by the way his shoulders sagged and his confident demeanor withered.

"But, I'm pretty sure the reason why mom doesn't want me to take the hero registration exam until he returns is because she wants him to take it with me. " He quickly tried to cover his sadness by chuckling at his own deduction. The girls noticed this but played along, not wanting to prey too much.

"Your mom wants your dad to be a hero, too? Your dad must be powerful, then." Zenko stated, knowing full well how heroes have superior physical abilities compared to normal humans, her older brother is one of them after all.

"Of course, dad is the most person I know, mom is right there next to him." Daichi said with a smile, pride and joy were very evident in his tone.

"Really? Your parents sound pretty, maybe you could introduce us to them sometime? " Miko asked eagerly.

"Well - " Whatever the boy was about to say was interrupted when the buildings around them suddenly exploded, throwing all of three of them in different directions.

After the smoke cleared up, Daichi and Zenko got up. Their clothes had tears in them but otherwise they were fine. Zenko got a couple of scratches on her body, while Daichi was pretty unharmed.

"What just happened? " Zenko asked in a daze as she witnessed the destruction around them.

"It's probably a terrorist attack or a mysterious being. " Daichi said. His expression serious as his eyes scanned the surroundings, and it didn't take him to make out a large humanoid shape amidst the smoke a couple of feet away from them.

'So, a monster then. Damn, I left my advanced backpack in the laboratory today. Guess I'll have to use dad's way of dealing with things. '

He also noticed that the being was reaching for something, and his eyes widened when he realized that it was Miko who was crying. He crouched down to the point where his feet dug into the ground and launched himself like a missile at the creature. The purple humanoid was only able to just barely glimpse something coming his way with a speed he couldn't follow.

"**Lightweight Kick**. " Daichi kicked the thing in the nose before it can grab his friend, the impact creating a powerful shockwave and launching the creature far away from them into a bunch of rubble. Miko passed out shortly afterward from fear and shock, but Daichi appeared behind her and caught her body before it hit the ground. A few moments later, the monster burst out of the rubble, It's face mangled and bleeding, which slightly surprised Daichi.

"Who are you, tiny human!? All of the other humans I've faced until now weren't able to even touch me, let alone injure me! Who are you!? A Demi-God of some sort!? " The monster yelled as it stood back on its feet, furious with the fact that a _human _was able to harm them, and a tiny one at that. The kid simply smirked at him after he made sure to get his friends a safe distance away.

"Well, you're not really way off the mark with that assumption. You must be a Dragon-level monster if you can my lightweight attack and not die. I'm just a cram school kid who wants to be a hero. "

'I need to use more powerful attacks to take this thing out, heh, maybe it can prove to be a challenge. ' Daichi mused, his smirk widening.

"What kind of a lame backstory is that!? I'm Vaccine Man! " Vaccine man started to transform into a more monster-like form as he talked, bearing longer claws, teeth, a darker coloration, solid luminescent red eyes, tusks, and visible scales and spikes.

"The Earth is a single living organism! And you humans are the disease-causing germs killing it! The will of the Earth gave birth to me so that I may destroy humanity and their insidious civiliza-"

"**Heavyweight Smack**. " The boy cut him off by instantly appearing in front of him and smacking his stomach with his palms, the attack was so powerful that it blew a hole right through the monster's gut and destroyed his entire upper body, and it created a shockwave which blew away the rubble around them.

"Well, that wasn't much of a challenge, guess I overestimated your strength. " Daichi said with a bored shrug of his shoulders as he the monster's remains splattered in front of his feet.

Before anyone could do anything else, a petite, green-haired woman -who looked like a preteen- came down from the sky to float in front of the boy, her hands on her hips. She has an adolescent face with emerald green eyes, and green hair that naturally curls up on the ends. She wears a form-fitting black dress with long sleeves, and four high-cut leg slits that show off her legs and low-heeled black shoes. Her body was enclosed with a green aura.

"What happened here, Daichi?* " She asked sternly, her eyes and attention were all on him.

'Isn't that the S-class hero, the Tornado of Terror, Tatsumaki!? ' The recently awake Miko thought, trying to understand what happened while she was passed out. 'Was she the one who killed the monster? '

'How does Daichi know the second ranked hero?' Zenko wondered, baffled by Tatsumaki's unexpected appearance.

Daichi squirmed nervously under Tatsumaki's gaze and scratched the back of his head.

'Damn that psychic link.' He thought.

"Ah, well-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as she continued talking.

"The Hero Association said that there's a Dragon-level monster around here, and just before I got here, I sensed that you got hurt. Now tell me, where's this monster who _dared _to lay a hand on you. " Her anger was causing the rubble to float in the air, which was scaring the girls.

"I didn't get hurt or anything like that, the rubble from that first explosion just scratched me a little. As for the monster, I already took care of it…. " He said while gesturing at Vaccine Man's remains with his finger. ".. Calm down, mom. "

"Wait! The Tornado of Terror is your mom!? " Miko and Zenko shouted in shock, they couldn't believe their ears.

"Huh? I didn't tell you guys about that before? " Daichi asked with genuine confusion, furrowing his eyebrows. Tatsumaki sighed at this, but she did have a small smile on her face.

'Even though you're a genius, it seems that you can't help but pick up some of your father's genes and traits, you're just as forgetful as him sometimes, son. ' She thought.

'Did I hear that right? ' Miko was still lost, the shock after shock left her mind in a daze.

'My best friend's mother is the second highest ranked hero, I should ask him to get me her autograph! But wait a minute, Daichi said earlier that his father is stronger than his mother, who's his father? Who could possibly be stronger than the Tornado of Terror herself? Who did she find worthy enough to be her husband? ' Several questions swam around inside Zenko's mind.

**In Another Place… **

On a train heading to Z-city, a certain someone sneezed.

**TBC…. **

**Hi, everyone in the OPM fanfiction section! My first story in this section, I hope for a worm welcome! **

**Now, on to business, this story is an idea that just popped in my head as I was reading some awesome OPM fanfics, and I thought "well, OPM's universe and plot aren't really suited for the type of stories I usually write, but the idea is intriguing and will not leave me alone, so I will just write it. " And that's the lame origin of this story, a story for fun! Lol I feel I'm channeling Saitama. **

**This story is an AU, meaning that it's the Canon story nor the original canon characters, hence why the OOC and the AU warnings in the summary. If you're familiar with my stories or any stories I took part in writing, you would notice that changing the canon and making "what if… " scenarios is my Forte and it's what interests me in writing fanfiction. I personally will not write a story if I'm just going to reiterate the canon and keep the characters as they are, I'm not saying that such stories are bad, I'm just saying that I wouldn't want to write them. Every story can be good, it's all in the execution, OPM is a prime example, the premise of story about a character who's stupidly overpowered and can end any fight with a single anticlimactic punch is something that a four year old would come up with, but the execution of this ridiculous idea made a really good series that is OPM. So, after clarifying that, I personally love to write stories that change the canon and the characters drastically, giving a new angle to series, a what if scenario. Of course it has to make at least a little bit of sense, like Daichi's forgetfulness, his father is Saitama, and of course he spent most of his life around his father and mother, so it makes sense for him to pick up on some of their habits. **

**Author Explanations:**

***Tatsumaki and Saitama are 10 years older than their original age. Tatsumaki is 38 and Saitama is 35, while Fubuki is 35 as well. The other characters are the same age as the canon. **

***Daichi is Child Emperor. His parents are unknown as of yet in the original, so here he is Saitama and Tatsumaki's son. **

***Daichi means "Great intellect/Great wisdom" or Great intellectual. **

***Tatsumaki pronounces Daichi's name is a way that's unique only to her. She draws out the "Dai" part of his name. Because of her arrogance and prideful attitude, she deliberately pronounces his name this way, like she's literally calling him "great intellectual" instead of his actual name. This is just her being so proud of him and a way in which she brags about him to other people. **

***Tatsumaki and Fubuki's real names are not known yet in the original, so for the sake of the story these are their real names here. I thought it will confuse the reader if I gave them names of my own, but I also thought that it will be strange for Saitama to call his wife by her nickname instead of her real name, so let's just say that Tatsumaki is both her nickname and real name, same with Fubuki. **

***The fact that Daichi or Child Emperor has different hair and eye colors than his parents could just be because one of his great grandfathers or something had those traits, or just anime logic, problem solved. His strength is inherited from Saitama, he just had to train to unlock it, that's the logic for that in this story, it's genetic in the story, and since this is the OPM universe, anything can happen. **

***Yes, Saitama has a job. But, it's not all that important of a plot point since he will leave it, in a chapter or two to become a hero. Why does he have a job? Well, he's OOC like I said and this is an Alternate Universe. I can't imagine Saitama sitting at home reading Manga and watching TV while Tatsumaki is the one who's working, I don't think he will her shoulder everything while he sits at home like a bum, plus in this story his character developed a little from feeling the responsibility of being a husband and a father. **

**Now we move on to another thing, you see I always imagine my stories with multiple routes . Now, I'm going to ask you questions that will dictate the route in which this story will go, the majority votes will decide whether these things will happen or not. The voting will be through reviews and PMs because the questions are too many to make a poll for each one of them. BUT**_**, **_**THE LAST QUESTION DOES HHAVE A POLL IN MY FF ACCOUNT PAGE, SO YOU CAN VOTE THERE ON that LAST QUESTION AND STATE YOUR VOTES REGARDING THE OTHER QUESTIONS IN A REVIEW OR A PM**_**. **_**Your votes will decide if this story will follow canon and just be a written version of it or it will be something new, of course I prefer the latter but I'm giving you the call. **

**Q1: Should Genos already be an S-class Hero or should I just follow the canon with him? You know the mosquito chick, going to the hero exam with Saitama, etc? **

**If you voted for him to already be a class-S hero then…. **

**Should he become Saitama's disciple? **

**Q2: Should Child Emperor have esper powers inherited from Tatsumaki? If yes, then…. **

**Should his potential and growth be weaker than his mother (like Fubuki)? Or should he have the potential to be as strong as Tatsumaki? Of course these are all questions that will impact the story in the long run, later on and not right now. **

**Q3: Should Saitama retain his hair? I really like his design with hair more than the bald look but I will leave it to you. This will minor impact on the plot, like reducing the "humor" about Saitama being bald and making a minor change in the Paradisers arc. So yeah, it will not impact the story all that much but I really love to have him with his hair, he kinda looks handsome with it. But, I will leave the decision to you, the readers. **

**Q4: Now this is the big one…. Should Saitama and Blast be the same person? Since Saitama is older in this story, he can be Blast, and that will create a lot of possibilities and scenarios that I just love. Let me tell you some of them… **

**-Nobody actually saw how "Blast" looked, but due to his feats and popular demands from the public and the sponsors, the hero association was forced to make him their unofficial rank 1 S-Class hero without his consent. He was never actually a part of the hero association but he was still ranked as the number 1 hero because of the reasons mentioned before. He's the first ever unregistered hero to be publicly acknowledged by both the hero association and the people. **

**-Saitama doesn't know that he's "Blast", the public never saw how "blast" looked and named him by themselves. So, Saitama gets confused by the "coincidences" of him and this "Blast" guy fighting the same people. Of course, he will sooner or later connect the dots and figure out that "Blast" is himself, but the people are the ones who named him "Blast". Child Emperor could help with that since he will connect the dots faster than Saitama. **

**-Same thing with Tatsumaki. I will have to change the timeline a little bit here, so when "Blast" saves Tatsumaki, she's 17 and he's 15. So, Saitama saved Tatsumaki when he was 15, how was he powerful as a 15 year old? He just trained since he was 10 or something, same ridiculous reason he gave in the canon. Anyways, since she was 15, Tatsumaki knew Saitama as just Saitama, that could create several scenarios in which she downgrades "Blast" and brags about her husband, not knowing that they're the same person, until she eventually does and realize that she was insulting and praising her husband at the same time. She loves Saitama so much and takes pride in his strength, so her arrogance will extend to Saitama just like Daichi, in which she brags for him since he's too humble to do it. It would be funny for her to say things like "This Blast guy is weak, my husband would have killed that Elder Centipede thing with one punch! ", all the while not knowing that "Blast" and Saitama are one and the same, the reactions of the other heroes would also be priceless since they don't know much about Tatsumaki's personal life, let alone her being married. **

**-Since Blast defeated the leader of the Ninja Village 15 years ago in the canon storyline, that made think of so many scenarios. Either Sonic, Flashy Flash, or both of them declared themselves as Saitama's disciples after witnessing him defeat their leader. That would be like a flip of what is happening in the Webcomic, in this case Flash is Saitama's disciple instead of him declaring Saitama as his disciple like in the Webcomic. So, Sonic and Flashy Flash are both former disciples of Saitama/"blast" before he "disappeared"(the business trip and other things). Them meeting again in the current timeline of the story would be great. Of course this alternation will change and develop these two characters when they do make their official appearance in the story. Maybe will be a hero or anti-hero when he makes an appearance? Maybe Flash will shock the oblivious S-Class heroes when he suddenly gets on his knee and bow before Saitama as soon as he sees him in the meeting room in the Boros arc? Maybe Flashy Flash will have some kind of internal crisis when he realizes that the woman he "bad-mouthed" for all this time was his master's wife all along? That will make it that Saitama will have 3 disciples instead of one (Including Genos if you voted for him to still become a disciple). As for how exactly was he training them, leave that to me. **

**If you vote "yes" for Saitama to be Blast then…. **

**A-Should Sonic alone be Saitama's former/current disciple? **

**B-Should Flashy Flash alone be the former/current disciple? **

**C-Should BOTH of them be his former/current disciples? **

**So, with all these scenarios, what's your answer to the original question? Should Saitama and Blast be the same person? **

**Such juicy scenarios, please vote "Yes" for this one at least, pretty please. **

**I know that you have a lot of questions and hopefully I will be able to answer them in the next chapters. **

**Thanks for reading the story, this my first OPM story and I hope I'm welcomed by you all. Most of my stories are in the Naruto section and the fandom is great so far, sure there are some assholes every now and then but hey, their existence is just fact of life in any Fandom, what can you other than ignoring them? But really, I'm happy to finally be an active part of the OPM fanfiction section. **

**Oh, before I forget, English is not my first language, so if anyone can volunteer to be my beta for this story, that will be great, thanks in advance. **

**Guess I don't have anything else to say other than see you in the next chapter!**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes.**

**Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon, thank you for taking the time to read this!**

**Thank you for your reviews, both the positive ones and the negative!**

**Kudo Shiho Out!**


End file.
